Chitchana Yukitsukai Sugar: Episode List
1- "Saga, Shugā to Deau" ("Saga Meets Sugar") (サガ、シュガーと出会う) Airdate: October 2, 2001 It is another normal (and orderly) day in Saga's life, until she meets a tiny figure and feeds it a waffle. Complicating the budding relationship is that this little thing introduces itself as Sugar, a snow fairy — and Saga does not believe in fairies. 2- "Chitchana Rūmumeito" ("An Itsy-Bitsy Roommate") (ちっちゃなルームメイト) Airdate: October 9, 2001 Sugar, determined to learn more about the human world, accompanies Saga at her school. But her naivety about human life and Saga's open scolding bring Saga a lot of trouble. To add to the confusion, two more fairies appear: Salt, a Sun Fairy apprentice, and Pepper, a Wind Fairy apprentice. 3- "Kirakira, Pokapoka, Fuwafuwa" ("Twinkle-Twinkle, Comfy-Warm, Puffy-Fluffy") (きらきら、ぽかぽか、ふわふわ) Airdate: October 16, 2001 While Saga goes shopping with her friends, Sugar, Salt and Pepper set off to find themselves a "Twinkle" - but neither of them have any concrete idea about what a "Twinkle" really is! Sugar thinks that it should be twinkling, Salt thinks that it should be comfy-warm, but Pepper thinks that it should be puffy-fluffy. A crow eager for shiny trinkets becomes an additional hazard in their quest. 4- ""Kirameki" wa Doko?" ("Where Are the "Twinkles"?") (きらめきはどこ?) Airdate: October 23, 2001 Following a hint from Pepper's dove friends, the three little fairies turn Saga's school upside-down in their search for the "twinkle". 5- "Chōrō-sama Arawaru!!" ("The Elder Arrives!!") (長老さま現る!!) Airdate: October 30, 2001 The Elder arrives in the human world, ostensibly to watch the apprentice fairies' progress — but in reality he has a much more "serious" goal in mind: winning beautiful rain fairy Ginger's heart! However, his own shyness and the pestering of the little fairies about telling him what a "twinkle" really is don't make the job easier for him or Ginger. 6- "Gomen ne ga Ienakute" ("I Couldn't Say Sorry") (ゴメンねがいえなくて) Airdate: November 6, 2001 Sugar bungles again, and in a tensed-up effort to do better, she only succeeds in annoying Saga, and the two have a serious row. An attempt by Sugar to amend the situation, however, results in her unintentionally defacing one of Saga's most cherished mementos of her late mother. 7- "Kokoro o Tsunagu Merodī" ("Heart Joining Melody") (心をつなぐメロディー) Airdate: November 13, 2001 Sugar and Saga have broken up. While they do miss each other, stubbornness on both sides prevents them from approaching each other and making up. Sugar takes up with two irresponsible fairy apprentices, Cinnamon; an ice fairy, and Basil; a lightning fairy — but is the wild, carefree life really something for her? 8- "Yume no Katachi" ("The Shape of Dreams") (夢のカタチ) Airdate: November 20, 2001 Phil, the never-tired inventor, tries his hands at an ambitious project: to artificially create an aurora. This project of course meets disbelief and criticism from both his fellow students and fairies alike. Salt, his most vocal critic at first, funnily ends up assisting Phil in his efforts. 9- "Kuma no Pianisuto" ("The Bear Pianist") (クマのピアニスト) Airdate: November 27, 2001 The Hammond Theater group comes to Mühlenburg with the story of the Bear Pianist, a heart-touching play. At the same time, a young actor of the troupe, Vincent, greatly troubles Saga with a careless remark. 10- "Bakkusutēji Hapuningu" ("A Backstage Happening") (バックステージハプニング) Airdate: December 4, 2001 Sugar, Salt and Pepper go on an adventure backstage to find out what a play really is, but almost end up making it a disaster. 11- "Atashi no Suki na Piano" ("My Favorite Piano") (あたしの好きなピアノ) Airdate: December 11, 2001 Unnerved by Vincent's behaviour, Saga and Sugar don't know what to make of him: While Saga finds his way of playing the piano a disgrace to all 'decent' musicians, Sugar and her friends try to find out whether he can really see them ... or can he? 12- "Sayonara, Kuma-san" ("Goodbye, Mr. Bear") (さよなら、クマさん) Airdate: December 18, 2001'' Just before their last performance, Vincent sprains his hand and is unable to play the piano, which is a vital part of the Bear Pianist's story. Much to everyone's surprise, Vincent recommends Saga to fill in for him at the piano seat. As Saga fights with her stage fright, it is Sugar who provides her with much-needed moral support; and as they return home, a tremendous surprise awaits them... 13- ""Kirameki" Mitsuketa!?" ("A "Twinkle" Found?!") (きらめきみつけた!?) '''Airdate: January 8, 2002 Sugar's magical flower has sprouted a bud; but that is strange, since they have not found a "twinkle" - or have they? A small trip to the countryside is meant to help in the finding of the "twinkle," but instead a few other experiences are gained. 14- "Peppā to Kame-san no Yume" ("Pepper and the Dream of Mr. Turtle") (ペッパーとカメさんの夢) Airdate: January 15, 2002 In the veterinary clinic where she lives, Pepper meets the turtle Lancelot, whose greatest dream is to learn how to fly. By nature's decree turtles are not meant to fly, but still Pepper tries her best to make the impossible come true. 15- "Chitchana Okyaku-sama" ("The Tiny Guest") (ちっちゃなお客さま) Airdate: January 22, 2002 Grandmother Regina houses a very young girl named Kanon in her house for a few days. Soon, the lively child taxes Saga and Sugar to no end. 16- "Tōi Machi no Hatsuyuki" ("The Faraway Town's First Snow") (遠いまちの初雪) Airdate: January 29, 2002 The season fairies are departing for a field trip in order to gain more practical experience. In a town where the first snow is late, Sugar gains the chance to live up to her mother's image. 17- "Shugā o Machinagara" ("While Waiting For Sugar") (シュガーを待ちながら) Airdate: February 5, 2002 Saga is waiting for Sugar's return, but when she learns that the season fairies have to cross an area hit by a typhoon, she becomes sick with worry about her little friend. 18- "Omatsuri, Waffo!" ("Festival! Waffo!") (おまつり、ワッホー!) Airdate: February 12, 2002 The Mühlenburgers celebrate a traditional festival, and Saga and Sugar live through a marvelous day. 19- "Futari Dake Omoide" ("One Memory For Two") (ふたりだけの思い出) Airdate: February 19, 2002 Sugar's Magic Flower is about to bloom! After the Mühlenburg festival, Saga and Sugar help clean up the town, but the task soon becomes a memory tour. 20- "Kiechatta Yakusoku" ("The Vanished Promise") (消えちゃった約束) Airdate: February 26, 2002 Saga and Sugar are just about to go play Saga's mom's song on her mother's piano when she discovers that her piano was sold. Who knew it would end up in such an unexpected place... 21- "Hitoribotchi no Futari" ("The Lonely Two") (ひとりぼっちのふたり) Airdate: March 5, 2002 After the discovery of the whereabouts of her mother's piano, Saga feverishly decides to work overtime to buy back the piano, making everyone worry about her. 22- "Gomen ne, Shugā" ("I'm Sorry, Sugar") (ゴメンね、シュガー) Airdate: March 12, 2002 While Sugar struggles with Saga and the piano, Salt and Pepper finally find their "Twinkles." Sugar congratulates them with a big smile ... but is she really happy? 23- "Myūrenburuku no Chiisana Kiseki" ("Tiny Miracle at Muhlenburg") (ミューレンブルクの小さな奇跡) Airdate: March 19, 2002 Greta and the others decide to deliver back Saga's piano, but their plan goes haywire when Luchino accidentally pushes it down a hill. 24- "Atashi wa Koko ni Iru yo" ("I'm Right Over Here") (あたしはここにいるよ) Airdate: March 26, 2002 The last episode of the series leads to a heart-wrenching farewell: Sugar and Saga must part with each other as Sugar finally understands what a "twinkle" is about and succeeds in making her magic flower bloom. Category:Chitchana Yukitsukai Sugar Page